Can John Golf?
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Can John really golf or not? Follow Kinley, Randy, Stephanie and John…along with Ted, Cody and a few others…


Can John really golf or not? Follow Kinley, Randy, Stephanie and John…along with Ted, Cody and a few others…

Raw was in Kansas City and both Kinley and Stephanie DiBiase were watching their men get ready to leave the locker room for their tag team match against Jack Swagger and Batista and Randy was the partner of John's choosing and all. Both Kinley and Stephanie were giggly to no end where as they knew what was going to happen both Randy and John were going to take out Batista and Swagger.

As the night went on the girls planned it out as the four of them had the next week off. Kinley and Stephanie were planning on going home as they were sisters and wanted to relax at their house. Once the boys got wind of it they told the girls they were coming with which Kinley knew Randy would follow as she was 19 weeks pregnant with their first child. And John wanted to play golf, and spend time with his girlfriend Stephanie.

"Do you think John playing golf is a good idea Kinley?" Stephanie asked

"Well do we have another choice, we could tell him no but we both know he will go and play anyways and I am hiding Randy's clubs as he can't play" Kinley told her and Steph nodded her head in agreement

Ted heard the girl's convo and wanted to go and play golf as well and walked up to his sisters and asked if he could join them in Wichita and play as well he was an avid golfer unlike Randy and John, although John was better than Randy.

"Can I join in on the golf thing or do the two of you want alone time with your men?" Ted asked as he placed a hand on his sister's nicely showing stomach that held his unborn niece or nephew

"You can come with but we have to take three carts, as Randy will want to play but when we get home I need your help in hiding his clubs as we are going to video John playing golf" Kinley told Ted and leaned her head on his shoulder "It will be fun to watch"

"Yes it will I will hide the clubs in the truck hon he won't think to look there." Ted told his sister and she smiled up at him

"Thanks Teddy" Kinley stated "You might as well tell Cody he can join as well before he tracks me down to ask me himself"

"Your welcome looks like Rand got the win I can do that sweetie" Teddy told us and placed a kiss to my forehead and then to Steph's and gave her a hug and walked to his locker room to grab his things as we were driving down after the show and all.

"Baby nice RKO's to Swagger and Dave" Kinley told her boyfriend who placed a quick kiss to her forehead and then bent down to kiss her stomach that held their unborn baby

"Thanks hon I am going to jump in the shower would you please make sure I have everything" Randy asked her

"Sure do we need to go by the hotel for anything?" Kinley asked knowing that Randy had probably forgotten something there as well

"Nope honey John and I made sure we had everything. Knowing me though I forgot I had something there or its around here as usual" Randy told her and the girls started to gather Randy's things and Kinley knew he was wearing his breakaways and left them out with a short sleeve shirt and Steph did the same thing for John and both were in the shower getting cleaned up from their match.

As they all headed out to the car and piled in Randy and Kinley upfront and John and Stephanie in the back. Since they had driven to the show in Randy's Hummer they had their pillows and they planned to sleep on the way home.

Kinley didn't last long into the ride as she was out like a light and had her feet propped up on the dash and her body angled into the door and sleeping peacefully. Randy was driving and listening to music and had a hand on his girlfriends nicely showing stomach feeling the baby move under his touch.

John and Steph were both crashed out as John was angled and had a pillow behind him and sleeping against his chest was his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her and both listening to their mp3 players or ipods.

Kinley was starting to stir in the front and sat up and stretched and smiled at Randy and covered her hand over his.

"The baby is really moving tonight hon" Kinley told him

"Yep, how are you feeling? Do you want to stop in Ottawa for the night we have only been driving for 45 minutes but I need sleep as does John and there is no way the two of you girls are driving" Randy stated

"That's fine honey or we can drive to Emporia and stay there" Kinley suggested

"That's fine by me honey there is a nice hotel right off the highway there" Randy stated

"In the answer to your question I am worn out I didn't get much sleep last night as the baby was very active. It didn't help with you having a hand on the baby the whole night hon" Kinley told Randy

"I'm sorry baby but I was comfy and I didn't want to move but you slept good didn't you?" Randy asked

"I always sleep well in your arms baby tonight when we get into our room I am sleeping against your chest." Kinley told him

"That's fine baby go back to sleep I love you" Randy told Kinley as she smiled at him and tired to get comfy again.

It wasn't long till they were stopping and finally checked into their rooms. Randy carried Kinley in and laid her down on the bed before joining her and as he rolled to his back he pulled Kinley to chest and held her all night long.

The next day they headed out and finally around noon then made it back to Wichita in record time but with John and Randy both taking turns to drive it didn't surprise either Kinley or Stephanie that they made it back in little over an hour. Ted was true to his word and hid Randy's golf clubs and the plan was now to golf tomorrow.

"Randy I am going to go and lay down sweetie come join me please" Kinley stated as she walked into the living room where Randy was on his laptop

"I can do that honey let me bring my laptop up. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as they headed up the stairs to the master bedroom

"Tired and worn out but I should be okay after sleeping in our bed honey" Kinley told him and once they were in their room with the door shut Randy laid his laptop down and pulled his girlfriend into his arms and held her tightly. "I love you baby"

"I love you too. I have something for you sweetie hang on" Randy stated as he walked over to his suitcase and looked inside it for her present and told Kinley to get comfy on their bed and she did just that as she climbed onto their bed

Randy turned around and hid the present behind his back and climbed on the bed next to Kinley and propped himself up against the wall and pulled Kinley to him one she was settled against his chest he began to speak.

"Baby I love you more than life itself. You are my world. The day you told me we were having a baby I fell even more in love with you than I thought possible. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for you. We have been together for nearly 3 years and I have loved every minute of it. Baby Kinley Renee DiBiase will you please do the honor of becoming my wife and become Mrs. Randal Orton?" Randy proposed and held open the box in front of Kinley and she looked at the ring and slowly set up and turned to face her soon to be husband

"Randy, I love you more life itself as well. You and this baby are my world. I knew from the moment that I told you that we were having a baby you were even more committed to us and our baby. Like you as well I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you. I can't believe we have been together for 3 years and I have loved every single moment of it. And yes I will do the honor of becoming your wife. I love you Randy" Kinley told him and he pulled her to where she was straddling his waist and kissed her till they were both breathless.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Randy. I know you are going to be one amazing daddy and husband" Kinley told him

"I want you but it's going to have to wait till later sweetie. I want you to rest. I am going lay down with you then tonight we are going out to eat with John and Stephanie along with Teddy I think that his girlfriend is going to join us." Randy told her as they got comfy in bed Kinley got up to use the bathroom and strip down to her tank and undies and crawled back in and into Randy's arms as they closed around her the both let sleep consume them.

Kinley was waking up to her phone going off and it was her mom wanting to know if they got in okay and what time.

"Hi mom and so you know before you ask we just got in around noon." Kinley told her mom while sitting up and smiled at the fact that Randy didn't wake up he had been the lightest sleeper the last few weeks.

"Please tell me you didn't drive all night" Diane stated although she was asking

"No mom we didn't drive alnight. We stopped in Emporia and stayed there as both Randy and John were very tired and Randy wont let me or Steph drive" Kinley told her mom

"Good for him. How is my grandbaby doing and when are you two finding out the sex?" Diane asked

"I go for my sono on Thursday mom, and we don't know if we want to find out, but once we know trust me you will know" Kinley stated although she and Randy were finding out just not going to tell anyone just yet "Oh I have some news for you"

"What is that young lady?" Diane asked "Ted please get on the line Kinley has some news for us"

"Hi darling how are you and the baby?" Ted Sr asked he still hadn't accepted the fact that she and Randy were having a baby and he wasn't happy about it either.

"We are good dad we have a sono on Thursday" Kinley stated "Well the news I have for you is that Randy asked me to marry him"

"Please tell me that you said no dear you know how I feel about him" Ted Sr stated with a hint of anger in his voice

"Ted you have no right to say that to her and if you continue to act like an ass then I have nothing to say to you" Diane stated

"I told him yes. Daddy I don't see why you don't like Randy. He has been nothing but kind, sweet and very loving and always protective over me. You wanted someone like that for me and I found that in Randy Orton daddy. You were so happy when we started dating daddy what changed?" Kinley asked

"The moment you told me you were pregnant that made me unlike him" Ted Sr stated "But I guess he since he asked you to marry him then I can't be mad anymore"

Kinley wasn't very happy at the fact that her dad didn't like Randy right now and she started to cry. Randy had woken up and pulled her into his arms and was rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her

"No daddy you can't be mad anymore. Randy is the man for me and I have to say he is my soulmate" Kinley told her dad

"Well how did he propose?" Diane questioned

"Well it was this afternoon. We just got home and I was going up to lay down and rest and he joined me and told me that he loved me more than life itself and would go to the ends of the earth for me and when I told him I was pregnant he loved me even more" Kinley stated

"Now that's a sweet proposal I can't wait to see the ring. Please text me with a picture later sweetie. We need to head out your dad has a doctor's appointment and we will talk to you later. Oh also did Teddy come home with you two as well? What about Stephanie and John and Cody?" Diane asked

"They all came home mom. We are all here in Wichita I will call you later love you" Kinley stated

"We love you too sweetie and congrats on the engagement. Next time your home we will throw you and Randy an engagement party" Diane stated and they hung up after that.

"Come here baby what did your dad say to make you upset and cry?" Randy questioned as he turned Kinley to face him

"When I asked him why he didn't like you anymore he said that the moment you got me pregnant is when he disliked you."Kinley told Randy

"Baby I'm sorry. We did do things a little backwards but I wouldn't have it any other way. Now how do you want me to please you by taking you over now?" Randy asked

"Oh there are a few positions I can think of." Kinley stated with an evil grin as she got up and went into use the bathroom and came back out Randy was standing in the bathroom doorway waiting for her finish so he could use it and she placed a kiss to his chest that was bare.

As the two played in bed Randy finally entered Kinley with a slow and powerful thrust as he seated himself completely inside her he bent down to pick her up as he sat back on his heels to rock back and forth as Kinley moaned in pleasure.

"Baby take me from behind please" Kinley stated as Randy laid her back down on the bed and pulling out she pulled herself up to her knees and hands while Randy slowly entered her again and started to thrust in and out slowly as he slowly sat back down on his heels and brought Kinley to his chest again. Randy loved being this way with her as they could kiss and make love at the same time. Kinley slid up and down on Randy with his help as he lifted her for a more powerful ride she was moaning rather loudly and he knew soon she would be screaming out his name is pleasure.

Randy slowly pulled out one more time as he watched Kinley lay down on her back and move her legs more open for him as he kissed his way up to her center and slowly dipped his tongue into taste her and teased her with his fingers and tongue as he brought her to her first orgasm as she started to pulsate around his fingers he sped up and soon she was climaxing around his fingers as they kissed. Kinley knew what he was doing to extend their play time as he slowly rolled her to her side and slowly lifted her leg so he could slide back in to her warm wet center. As the two of them made love and finally climaxing together they laid there in complete bliss as Randy pulled out of Kinley she whined at lost contact before Randy climbed over her body to face her as he had one more trick to pull before dinner.

"Baby what are you doing?" Kinley ask as Randy pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as he fingers found her still soaking wet center again and as he slipped two fingers in so play Randy brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

"Taking you one more time before we have to get ready we still have two hours before we need to get ready honey don't worry, you will be in complete bliss for supper" Randy told her before kissing her neck and rolling her to her back and waited till she propped a pillow up underneath her body so she was more comfortable.

"Take me baby make me scream your name out in pleasure" Kinley stated with a smile as Randy kissed both her nipples and started to make his way towards her center as he kissed his way slowly and stopped to kiss her pregnant stomach and was kicked a few times "our little one is saying hi to your kisses baby"

"Yes the little one is baby you feeling okay do you want me to keep going?" Randy asked as he withdrew his fingers

"Yes keep going but take me roughly honey" Kinley stated "I have been a very naughty girl"

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Randy questioned as he placed himself to enter his soon to be wife again

Kinley didn't answer him as he slowly slid back into her body and she moaned loudly at contact and he did as well "Fuck you feel so good inside me baby"

"You feel amazing around me baby girl" Randy moaned and slowly started to thrust in and out of Kinley at a rough pace to where they were both about to scream out in pleasure when Randy's mouth came crashing down on her lips to kiss her as they both climaxed at the same time and exploded in their release at the same time.

Both Randy and Kinley were in complete bliss and were laying down wrapped up in each others arms when an orgasm ripped through Kinley's body one final time she shook in Randy's arms and both moaned one more time as they kissed. As Kinley started to drift back off to sleep Randy told her he was getting in the shower and would wake her in a bit and that he loved her.

Stephanie and John

Both Stephanie and John had crashed out the moment they arrived back home. After arriving at the hotel last night and getting about 2 hours of sleep, as they made love for most of the night. John was laying down on his back with Stephanie sleeping against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Stephanie was heard her phone going off and didn't want to answer it but did after looking at the ID

"This is Stephanie" she answered

"Steph its Dr Knight can you come in now by chance?" she asked

"Yes is everything okay?" Stephanie asked while sitting up in bed

"Everything is fine I have your test results back and would like to go over them with you and John dear" Dr Knight answered

"What time?" Stephanie asked

"Since its only 2 can you came in lets say about 20 minutes?" she asked

"Sure we will be there" Stephanie answered

"See you soon just let my nurse know she is waiting on you" Dr Knight stated and hung up

"John we need to get up. My doctor just called she has my test results in" Stephanie stated while getting out of bed "And before you ask she wants both of us to come in"

"Okay baby I wasn't going to ask. Let me get dressed" John replied as he got out of bed and pulled his jeans on then a shirt and smiled at Stephanie who he thought looked beautiful in what she was wearing which at that moment was still nothing as she was pulling some undies on and then her jeans and a shirt

"I hope its nothing bad John" Stephanie stated

"What did Dr Knight say over the phone?" John questioned as he slipped some sandals on

"That everything was fine but wanted us there in person" Stephanie stated and smiled at John "You ready?"

"Lets head out I know we are having supper with Rand and Kin at 7 and I think Teddy as well" John stated as they walked downstairs and as they passed Ted on the stairs he asked Stephanie to where they were headed and she just simply said out.

After getting checked in they waited for Stephanie's name to be called out and it wasn't long after arriving they were being shown to Dr Knight's office

"She will be a few more minutes but not long" the nurse stated and Stephanie just nodded her head and John pulled her into his arms and held her he was somewhat worried about why the doctor wanted them both there. He put that out of his mind as he knew Stephanie was very healthy.

"Sorry for you wait Stephanie and John." Dr Knight stated

"Its okay so what's going on Dr Knight?" Stephanie asked as they all sat down to talk

"Well as I stated over the phone I got your test results in this morning as you were here late afternoon Steph. I have to say I wasn't shocked to see them either" Dr Knight stated

"Why weren't you surprised. Do I know the answer to the smile you have on your face as well?" Stephanie asked

"Well you are pregnant congrats honey" Dr Knight stated as she smiled at Stephanie and John who were both quiet now.

"Pregnant?" John and Stephanie stated at the same time

"Yes hon pregnant I would say about 16 weeks as well. I would like to do a quick sono to confirm it hon" Dr Knight stated "Please get up on the table and I will get started also lower your jeans and raise your shirt"

As Dr Knight started on the sono and took measurements she was correct on how many weeks. "Steph you are 16 weeks honey congrats. I will print a few copies for the two of you. Also your due date is in April 25, 2011"

As Stephanie was cleaning off her stomach as Dr Knight was headed out to pick up the pictures as well.

"John we are pregnant" Stephanie stated

"Yes we are baby girl. I am so happy I love you" John stated

"I'm happy too and I love you baby. If we are lucky our little one might be two days early on your birthday honey" Stephanie stated

"You have a point there baby. Marry me, spend the rest of your life with me and our baby." John stated

"Did you just ask me to marry you John?" Stephanie asked

"Damn straight. I love you Steph and I was going to take you out to eat supper tomorrow night after playing golf and propose baby, but I am doing it now" John stated

That night as we all sat down to dinner we knew we had to say something about the pregnancy to everyone and then after that call our families and tell them. Kinley knew something was going on and smiled at me.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I stated and everyone got quiet quickly

"Well out with it Steph whats going on?" Ted asked only to be smacked by his girlfriend "Ouch Tiffany"

"Well John and I found out the most amazing thing today." Stephanie stated "We found out we are 16 weeks pregnant. I went to see my doctor yesterday and sure enough that's the reason I had been feeling run down and sick to my stomach quite a bit here lately"

"Your pregnant?" Ted questioned "I'm going to be an uncle again?"

"Yes Teddy your going to have another niece or nephew running around" John stated

"Congrats sweetie. Randy and I are so happy for you" Kinley stated and stood up to give me a hug and then hugged John while Randy hugged me and then did his man hug with John. Ted was still taking it in and just looked between John and I.

"Teddy say something please" I was begging him

"Steph if you remember right he did the same thing when we told him I was pregnant" Kinley stated and I just laughed he did I remembered that night well it was pretty funny

"Congrats sis I am happy for you and John. John I will tell you the same thing I told Randy when those two told me she was pregnant. You hurt her your dead got it" Ted finally stated

"You don't have to worry about that. Ted I love Stephanie to death and as well. Should we baby?" John asked

"Oh that's right John also asked me to become Mrs John Cena and I said yes within a heartbeat" Stephanie told everyone

"Well then this is a night to celebrate. Randy proposed to me as well. Congrats Steph" Kinley stated

"Thanks sweetie congrats to you as well" Stephanie stated

As they all headed home Randy and Kinley headed out for a walk and spend time alone and let John and Stephanie have the house to themselves for a while.

"Baby how are you feeling?" John asked

"Good baby, I think that we need to call our families and tell them about the baby and engagement" Steph stated as she sat down on the couch in her room and John sat down next to her and pulled her legs over his lap

"Why don't we tell them together honey put them on speaker phone who do you want to call first?" John stated while pulling his phone out as well "Why don't we call my parents"

"Okay dial away baby dial away" Steph stated while John dialed his parents home number.

"Hello?" a woman answered

"Hey mom its John and Stephanie" John stated "I have you on speaker"

"Hi John and Steph how are the two of you doing?" Carol asked "Hon John and Steph are on the phone please pick up the other line"

"Hi son Hi Stephanie" John Sr stated

"Hi dad. We have something to tell you go ahead Steph" John stated

"We just wanted the two of you to know that John and I are having a baby in December and also he proposed and I accepted" Stephanie told them

It got pretty quiet over the phone line and Steph took that answer as they weren't happy and started to cry

"Mom you there?" John asked

"Yes we are honey. Sorry just letting the news sink in a bit. How far are you Stephanie?" Carol asked

"I am 16 weeks Carol" Stephanie answered

"Well congrats sweetie welcome to the family" Carol stated

"Congrats darling welcome to the family" John Sr stated

"Thanks guys we need to call her parents and tell them as well talk soon" John stated and they hung up

"I so don't want to do this honey I don't want my parents to flip out on you honey" Steph stated as she pulled her phone out to dial her parents and also put it on speaker phone

"Hello DiBiase Residence" Diane answered

"Mom its Steph" she stated

"Hi sweetie how are you?" Diane asked "Ted dear Stephanie is on the phone"

"Hi Stephanie how are you sweetie. Did you hear about Kinley's engagement to Randy?" Ted asked

"Yes I did mom and dad but that's not why I am calling John is also on the line we have you on speaker" Stephanie stated and John placed a on her stomach that held their unborn baby

"How are you and John doing?" Diane asked praying that Steph was calling to say that John proposed

"We are good mom, we have some major news to tell you" Stephanie stated

"Well out with it sweetie you know your mom doesn't like to be kept waiting" Ted Sr stated

"Well first of all, we just found out today that I am 16 weeks pregnant with of course John's baby and second he asked me to marry him and I said yes" Steph stated

"I get two grandbabies this next year and both my girls are growing up" Diane stated

"I can't believe this. Steph you and John having a baby before getting married, but at least he proposed I can't believe it I raise the two of you girls with morals and this is wrong " Ted Sr stated and hung up his line

"I'm sorry for his outburst baby how are you feeling and John congrats" Diane stated and even though Steph and John couldn't see her she was glaring at her husband when he walked into the kitchen

"I'm okay mom and don't worry about daddy. I use don't he is all bark and no bite" Stephanie stated

"Well thanks for calling us honey. Next time your out this way we will throw you and Kinley a bridal shower either together or not its up to the two of you. Congrats again I am so happy for you" Diane stated

"That went better than what I thought it would" Stephanie stated

"I thought we both would get this huge lecture on everything but I was wrong. Your mom is getting two grandbabies and all your dad can't stay mad at us for long baby. How are you feeling?" John asked

"Good honey. I feel great. Why don't we go and talk a walk" Stephanie suggested

"That's fine baby" John stated and the two of them headed out and was met by Randy and Kinley were back from their walk and the four of them sat down to talk.

"I am so happy for you sweetie congrats" Kinley stated as they sat themselves in the living room while the guys were sitting down in the family room

"Thanks I am happy for you too, John said he was going to propose tomorrow night but after we found out he did it in the doctor's office after my sono" Stephanie stated

"When are you due I would think around the 24 of April right?" Kinley asked

"I am due the 25, three weeks after you. Lets hope we both have very easy pregnancies" Stephanie stated

"Sweet. Have you told mom and dad?" Kinley asked while she place her hand on her stomach "That feels strange Randy come here baby"

"What honey you okay?" Randy questioned as he noticed Kinley had her hand on the baby

"I think that the baby is moving honey come here and put your hand here" Kinley told him as he placed his hand next to her they both felt the baby move strong within her.

"That feels amazing honey" Randy stated and bent to kiss her on the forehead "I love you sweetie"

"I love you too honey. Steph do you want to feel?" Kinley asked

Stephanie placed her hand on her sisters stomach to feel the baby move it felt amazing she couldn't wait to feel her baby move.

As the couples parted for the night Kinley was worn out and needed to rest as well as Stephanie. Randy made sure he had the video camera ready for tomorrow as they were all going golfing with John and Ted.

The plan was to wake up eat breakfast and get ready to hit the greens. Ted and John were both excited about golfing and the rest of them couldn't wait to catch it on tape. Randy had been before with John and knew how funny it got and knew they would have a blast. Ted didn't care what was going to happen as he was a good golfer and Cody was going to drive the golf cart for Ted.

As the morning came around all too quickly for the girls the guys were sweet enough to let them sleep in and started in on breakfast and finally Randy went up when he heard the shower start in the master bedroom and decided to join her and get cleaned up as well.

"Morning baby how are you feeling?" Randy questioned as he stepped into the shower with Kinley

"Good I slept well in your arms honey. You know as I get bigger we wont be able to take our showers together" Kinley told him and rested her head against his chest

"That's okay baby. You feel up to going today?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back

"Yes I do hon I can't wait to see John golf." Kinley answered "I also want to go shopping as my clothes are getting really tight"

"That can be arranged honey how about we golf till noon then you can I go shopping?" Randy asked

"That's fine by me baby" Kinley answered

As everyone was waking up and getting ready for the day no one really started to notice that it had started raining and that no one would be golfing any time soon. Kinley was downstairs reading the paper that Randy had brought in before starting in on making breakfast and Stephanie was reading the other half of the paper while John was in the shower.

"Baby its starting to come down hard, looks like we wont be golfing today" Randy stated "Speaking of which I can't find my clubs do you know where they might be?"

"Nope sorry hon. Did you bring them back from St Louis?" Kinley asked

"I think so oh who knows its cool I would rather spend the day getting things for our little one what time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Randy asked

"You have an appointment for the baby tomorrow I didn't know that" Stephanie stated

"Its at 1pm hon is that okay or do we need to be on the road before that I can get it changed if need be" Kinley stated

"We don't have to leave till Friday hon so don't worry about that" Randy stated "Morning John"

"Hey man good morning Kinley" John stated while sitting down next to his girlfriend "How are you this morning baby?"

"Good, no golf today its pouring out. I need to go shopping for new clothes nothing is fitting" Stephanie stated

"We can do that hon. How about the four of us go shopping and then out to eat supper tonight unless you guys want a night alone" John suggested

"K hon that's up to you" Randy stated

"That's fine I wouldn't mind spending some time with you two" Kinley stated

All four set down for a hot breakfast prepared by Randy who was a great cook as they were eating the back door opened and Ted and Cody came in soaking wet and not in the best of moods. Kinley and Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at their brother and Cody

"Laugh it up when your not pregnant I will get you back you can count on it" Ted told both of his sisters

"Good luck on that Teddy. When you started to run was it not raining?" Stephanie asked

"No rain at all then all of a sudden it starts pouring on us so not what I wanted today" Cody said and poured himself some coffee "Whats the plan today or is there one?"

"Well John and I are taking the girls clothes shopping and then eating supper" Randy stated as he started to clear the table

"Ah hey man we can do the dishes since you cooked I am calling Tiffany in a bit and see if she wants to go shopping and all then maybe a movie" Ted stated

"Sweet hon. Hey we are all out are you ready to go Steph?" Kinley asked

"Yep let me go and grab my purse and we can head out how about we take two cars that way if one of us gets worn out we can head home with out everyone coming home hows that" Steph said

"That's fine by us" Randy stated and helped Kinley up so she could go and get her shoes on and finish getting ready to leave

The day was great shopping and spending time with loved ones. Kinley and Stephanie got plenty of clothes and even shopped for the babies and all.

The next day was Kinley sono and she and Randy were up and ready to go as both were excited about finding out what they were having. As the sono took place they found out they were having a little girl and on the way home they decided on the name Taylin Marie Orton.

It was about two weeks later that Stephanie and John were having their sono done and they were very excited to learn that they were having a boy and picked out the name Michael Felix Anthony Cena.

As the months quickly passed them all by both Kinley and Stephanie were glowing in their pregnancies and both couldn't wait to have their little ones here in their arms. John and Stephanie bought a house across the street from Randy and Kinley and moved in over the last few weeks.

Kinley was only 4 weeks away from her due date when she woke up one morning when she felt her water brake and Randy rushed her to the hospital just in time for her to have the baby. Taylin is perfectly healthy being four weeks early and three days later they were home and doing just fine.

Three weeks after Kinley gave birth to Taylin, Stephanie was giving birth to Michael and they were both healthy as well.

A few months later after the babies were born John finally got to go golfing and Randy and Ted were right beside him filming him as he was making a fool out of himself and they all got a good laugh…The girls died laughing at him when they finally got to see the video.

Kinley Orton


End file.
